Contrahechizo
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: En un intento de librarse de la maldición, Momiji sacrificó lo que más quería. OneShot


Cuando más deseamos algo imposible, estamos cada segundo más lejos de conseguirlo; y cuando lo conseguimos, nos arrepentimos de haberlo hecho...

Contrahechizo.

Cometí una estupidez, y el precio a pagar, es algo que no es ni fue mío jamás.

¿Por qué hice eso, sabiendo las consecuencias?

Cuando por fin, tras años de sufrimiento y pesar a causa del hechizo, Kureno me reveló cómo o con quién podía acudir, no se me ocurrió preguntarle el precio a cambio, y la verdad, estaba tan desesperado para salir libre que no me importó.

El lugar tenía un fétido olor provocado por las diversas plantas podridas que forraban las paredes del pasillo. Al fondo, a la primera puerta a la derecha, se hallaba la "oficina" de una persona que "podía" quitarnos el hechizo.

Ese viejo sabía, sin la necesidad de haberme visto alguna vez, de cada cosa, aspecto e inclusive pensamiento que en mi vida he tenido.

Nada me convenció más para creer sus palabras.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para librarme del hechizo?

-Nada -dijo, y su sonrisa mostró una fila de dientes podridos que realmente me procovó escalofríos- Solo debes confiar en mi.

En una olla, comenzó a depositar las hierbas pútridas (de las que ví en el camino) y a mezclarlas con una misteriosa sustancia de amargo olor que hizo que me mareara un poco.

-Bébelo -me dijo- pero quizá quieras saber algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Temí por lo que fuera a decirme¿y si no funcionaba¿Y si me estaba tomando el pelo?

-A cambio, tendré lo más preciado que haya en tu corazón.

-¿Qué?

-No te preocupes, no pasará nada, solo exagero. Bébelo, y serás un conejito libre.

Volvió a sonreir de esa manera. El menjurje que me dio a beber olía a muerte, pero si era cierto lo que Kureno me dijo, valía más arriesgarme, por lo que lo bebí de golpe.

-Auck!

-¿Te sientes mejor? Si alguien más de los "tuyos" te pide la solución, no dudes decirle de mi. Vete ahora.

Salí tambaleandome del lugar¡si que era asquerosa esa bebida! No sé como le hizo Kureno para tomársela.

Y de pronto, lo sentí.

Un hormigueo me corrió por el cuerpo, y cuando menos lo esperaba, alguien tropezó conmigo.

-Ay, disculpa niño -se excusó una mujer- ¿no te lastimé?

Mi sorpresa se transformó en euforia al saberme libre, y antes de que otra cosa pasara, salí corriendo hasta la casa principal.

Despues de todo, era libre.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Akito, quiero que sepas que no volveré.

La noticia sí que impactó a Akito, ya que comenzó a temblar y a perder el control.

-N-no digas eso, por favor, Momiji, no puedes dejarme¡No puedes!

-Claro que puedo, ya que no nos puedes obligar a amarte, Akito.

Y salí de ahi, dispuesto a disfrutar de una vida de libertad.

Ojalá hubiera sabido del "precio" de esa libertad, ya que cuando llegué al hotel, comprendí las palabras de ese viejo.

-¡Hola Momo¿Cómo estás?

Mi hermanita, a quien tanto quisiera, no me reconoció. Fue como recibir un cubetazo de agua fría al ver sus ojos, vacíos totalmente de cualquier muestra de afecto o familiaridad.

-Momo... ¿qué sucede?

Y corrió apartándose de mí al instante.

Temiendo lo peor, llamé por teléfono a mi papá (por que estaba en su oficina) y le pregunté si Momo le había pasado algo o algo así, pero no dijo la gran cosa.

Y fue cuando ví por la ventana al viejo que me dio la poción para librarme del hechizo por la ventana.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Momo?

-Nada. Mejor deberías preguntarte¿Qué le hiciste tú?

En eso, sacó de sus ropas un extraño frasquito que tenía una luz rosa muy ténue.

-Es solo que vine por mi paga. El "precio" era lo más preciado que había en tu corazón, y ese algo, era el amor recíproco que tanto tú como tu hermanita sentían.

-¡Miserable...!

-Ni un paso más -amenazó apuntando al suelo el frasco- o ella, al igual que Akito, jamás volverán a la normalidad.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver¿Qué tiene que ver Akito con esto?

El viejo comenzó a carcajearse de nueva cuenta. Sacó otro frasco, solo que este era de una luz celeste muy intensa.

-Tu primo Kureno, pagó entregando lo que más apreciaba, el corazón de Akito; y como el amor que sentías por tu hermana era más fuerte que el de ningún otro, decidí tomar su corazón. Es el precio justo por la libertad.

-¿Qué!

Y se largó de ahi en medio de sus carcajadas. Tan pronto pude reaccionar, busqué con desesperación la "oficina", pero el lugar estaba totalmente desierto, como si nada ni nadie hubiera vivido más que en cientos de años.

-No puede ser...

Agobiado por tales acontecimientos, no pude ni reaccionar de la manera más usual posible, ni pude ocultar mi estado.

-¿Qué sucede Momiji?

-No pasa nada.

Y cansado de estar sufriendo así, acudí de nueva cuenta a Kureno, quien parecía listo para dar cuanta explicación fuera necesaria.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Por que no podía decirtelo -comenzó- Cuando a Akito le robaron su corazón, todos sentimos el cambio en su personalidad. Busqué cuanta gitana, hechicero o bruja supiera acerca de "el hechizo", pero nadie pudo ayudarme en ese entonces.

-Significa... ¿que tú sacrificaste la bondad de Akito por tu libertad¡Eso no era tuyo!

-Y el corazón de tu hermana tampoco era tuyo -se defendió astutamente- Cuando por fin hallé a alguien que tal vez pudiera ayudarme, lo único que me dijo es que alguien más debía amar en mayor intensidad a la persona afectada, pero si dejaba de manifestarle su amor, perdería su corazón para siempre.

Quería morirme en ese momento.

-Shigure manifestó abiertamente amar a Akito, pero inclusive ella duda de ese amor, y últimamente él no da muestras de amarla realmente...

-¡Pero tú hasta duermes con ella!

-Por capricho, por que ella me lo exige.

O.O

-Pero... no importa cuanto trate de amarla, eso no salvará su corazón, y ya no siento el mismo amor que solía sentir por ella...

-Por que ahora tienes a Uo Chan¿verdad?

Qué caro era el precio a pagar por la libertad...

De haberlo sabido, hubiera preferido morir hechizado.

FIN

Dedicado al Nekoamigo, a Neko-Girl, a Ceci y a quien se deje XD 


End file.
